comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Killbison (Earth-7045)
Killbison is the stereotypical violent jock of the Decepticons Breastforce team (stop laughing!). He transforms into a double-barreled tank, and like all tanks, his barrels will either be a.) bent backwards, b.) yanked at, or c.) made useless once the first step has been completed. His Breast Animal partner is Bisonbreast (I said stop!), a winged bull, who does not fly and is not red. This does not keep Killbison from joining with his fellow teammates to form Liokaiser. Like his fellow Breastforce warriors (dooon't!), he is also armed with an electromagnetic nunchaku. His hobbies include throwing knives at pictures conveniently hung on doors, and giving the finger every time he gets the spotlight (But does he kill bison? If he does, does he use every part, or does he destroy such magnificent beasts only for their tongues? Ah, the unanswered questions of life). History to be added Powers & Abilities Drillhorn= |-| Pre-War= Powers *'Robot Physiology': **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Psionic-Based Telepathy Immunity' **'Toxic Immunity' **'Cybertronian Physiology': ***''Transformation Cog: A transformation cog is a component important to a Transformer's transformation. ****Drill tank alt. mode'' *****''Burrowing'' ***''Near-Immortality'' ***''Cybertitanium Frame'' ****''Superhuman Durability'' ****''Electromagnetism Immunity'' ***''Superhuman Speed'' ***''Superhuman Agility'' ***''Advanced Adaptation'' ***''Eidetic Memory'' Abilities *'Military Protocol' *'Skilled Combatant' *'Skilled Marksman' *'Weapons Proficiency' *'Intimidation' *'Multilingual' *'Disguise' Weaknesses *Is quite stupid. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Holomatter Projector': holomatter is a solid-light projection technology, used by Transformers operating on alien worlds. Holomatter projectors can create projected facsimiles of native species which are too small or fleshy for Transformers to mimic with their mechanical altmodes. The avatar isn't just a friendly image to fool human beings; it's also the Transformer equivalent of a remotely operated vehicle, allowing Transformers to go places and perform actions that would otherwise be prevented by their size and the need to camouflage their true identities. Having an avatar in a location is like the Transformer being there himself. An avatar can function up to at least 400 miles away from the controlling Transformer, even when separated by solid walls. Transportation *Tank alternate mode *'GroundBridge': A scaled-down iteration of space bridge technology, a GroundBridge allows transport to coordinates on a single planet, or even (with great difficulty) into the planet's orbit. Considerably easier to maintain and less costly in energon to operate, it is the primary means of coordinating Transformer forces on planets. Weapons *Bisonbreast's horn cannon mode *'Tank mode turret' *'Electromagnetic nunchaku' Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Aliens Category:Transformers Category:Cybertronians (Earth-7045) Category:Perihex (Earth-7045) Category:Combiners Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Animal Traits Category:Grey Skin Category:Metal Skin Category:Red Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Artificial Beings Category:Constructed Cold Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Villains of Earth-7045 Category:Primal Vanguard members (Earth-7045) Category:Decepticons (Earth-7045) Category:Project: Endgame members (Earth-7045) Category:Project: Endgame volunteers (Earth-7045) Category:Liokaiser team members (Earth-7045) Category:Breastforce members (Earth-7045) Category:Military Personnel Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Alternate Form Category:Immortals Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Expert Combatant Category:Weapon Proficency Category:Intimidation Category:Multilingual Category:Disguise Category:Natural Weaponry Category:Gun Wielders Category:Military class (Earth-7045) Category:Autobots' Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:Super Soldiers Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters